The Alliance's Failure
by Miranda Reynolds
Summary: The Alliance made a mistake with the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate on Miranda. They also make a mistake when they let a psychic go from the Academy. What happens when she shows up on Serenity. Will her presence have an affect on River? Her being there will throw multiple wrenches in Mal's plan, one of them being the cold showers he has to take because of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Sir, that could have gone better." Zoe said, plopping down on a crate. She reached down and pulled a long shard of glass from her calf. A few seconds later, they felt Serenity move under them, taking them away from the planet.

"We got the goods, dint we? I say it's a win." Jayne replied, pulling the crates together on one side of the cargo bay.

"We got less than what Badger wanted. We won't be paid enough to keep afloat." Mal said, eying his hired gun. "Have to pull a few strings to even get another job."

They got Zoe to the infirmary for Simon to stitch up, even though she insisted she was fine. She had a habit of not taking very good care of herself since Miranda. Sure she kept herself looking and smelling nice, but she never got the medical care she needed.

~oOoOo~

Mal was walking down from the catwalk to the cargo bay when Rivers small voice came over the intercom. "It may be a bumpy landing."

"Bumpy better not mean crashy." Mal grumbled as he stepped off the last step.

They landed on Persephone without a bump at all. As Mal, Zoe and Jayne got the goods together, everyone else was getting ready. Kaylee came down just as they were ready to leave.

"Now remember, only if they can pay, and if they don't look like a fugitive." Mal told her. "Or a fed." He added, remembering their first time taking on passengers.

"Yes sir, Cap'n." She smiled hugely at him, and waved as the three of them left her with Serenity. She sat in a yard chair and smiled at passers-by. She watched an old man pass, staring at Serenity with awe. She would have asked for him to join them if he hadn't been carrying a bottle of what looked like blood.

As she sat there, she wished Simon could sit with her. But he and River were still wanted fugitives. They couldn't show their faces, even on Persephone.

"This is a beautiful ship. Firefly class, correct?" A woman asked, coming to a stop in front of Kaylee.

"Yeah, names Serenity. Where ya headed?" Kaylee asked. The woman reminded her somewhat of Inara. She was taller and wore the same sort of dresses. All pretty and flowy.

"I haven't really decided. The transportation is more what I'm looking for." The woman said, her voice soft.

"Well, Paquin is our stop. If that sounds pleasant for you, it's great for me!" Kaylee smiled.

"Paquin sounds lovely. I'll just fetch my things." With that, the woman walked away.

Kaylee found a man who looked tired. "Looking to go to Paquin. You headed that way?" The man asked.

"I sure am. You can pay, I can take ya." Kaylee replied.

"Sounds like a plan." The man said. He carried his cart up to Serenity. "This is a lovely ship." He said.

"She is. This is Serenity," she gestured to the ship. "And I'm Kaylee, her mechanic."

"My name is Buford Tamas. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kaylee." He tipped his hat to her.

Kaylee watched as a couple walked past. They were pointing different ships out to each other. Kaylee smiled as the woman laid eyes on Serenity. Her whole face lit up and she grabbed the mans arm and pointed to Serenity. The man smiled too, and led her to Kaylee.

"Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Paquin. But I see you haven't been looking at destinations, so much as ships, and my Serenity is the nicest." Kaylee responded, her pride in Serenity coloring her words.

"Does look like a nice ship." The woman said. "And Paquin doesn't sound too bad." She turned to the man. He nodded, making her smile.

"We'll take a ride to Paquin, if that's alright with you and Serenity." The man said, making Kaylee smile.

"That sounds great!" Kaylee said.

She showed the new arrivals to their bunks, and went back out to wait for Mal, Zoe and Jayne. They arrived a few minutes later, and Mal didn't look very happy.

"How many did you get?" He asked Kaylee.

"Four. There is a couple, didn't get their names yet. And a man named Buford, he's nice. And a woman." Kaylee replied.

"They all can pay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Sir." She smiled. "Oh, here they are." She said, gesturing to the group of newcomers.

"Well everyone, this is our Captain, Malcolm Reynolds." Kaylee made his introduction. "Cap'n, this is Buford Tamas. And, I didn't catch the rest of their names." She looked at the floor, pouting slightly.

"I am Orry Oak, and this is my wife Katheryn." They smiled at Mal, who nodded in return. Then he turned to look at the last passenger, and his eyes widened slightly. She was beautiful. Her dark hair curled down to her waist and her green eyes held an intelligence that he had only ever seen in River's, but her intelligence was masked with her psychotic-ness.

"Hello, Captain Reynolds. My name is Camille Clare. It is a pleasure." She smiled politely at him.

Mal nodded at her then turned to Kaylee. "Have River get us off this rock." He left them then, going to his bunk. He sat on his bed, and felt Serenity move, telling him they were leaving Persephone. He laid in his bed, thinking of his new passengers. How strange the crew must look to them. And they hadn't even met all of them.

Mal didn't think the trip would be eventful until he woke to screaming and very high pitched laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal quickly made his way to the screaming. He ran into the kitchen to find all of his passengers and Kaylee and Simon. River was there too; she was the one screaming. Simon was trying to calm her. She was hugging Camille. Quite tightly.

"Calm yourself, Mei mei." Camille said, holding a sobbing River to her. "Shhh." River couldn't calm. It was obvious that she was happy, but she wouldn't be calm. Simon, after about fifteen minutes of this, was forced to sedate her. He took her to her room, and came back to the kitchen to find Mal questioning Camille. Simon was rather eager to know why River went nuts at the sight of this woman.

"So, how do you know her?" Mal asked, his arms crossed.

"We were in the Academy together." Camille replied, looking at Simon as he entered. "I tried to do what I could to look out for her. They let me go a few months back. They say I was a failure. I am surprised they didn't kill me. I got a wave from River, not too long ago. She told me where she was, and that she wanted me there too. I did what I could to find her. I have no other family. I had to see her one last time." Camille responded, looking at her shoes.

"River never said anything about you." Simon said.

"But think, how much does River really tell anyone?" Camille responded.

"Wait, when you say you were a 'failure,' what exactly does that mean?" Mal interjected.

"It means that they made it all the way through their experiments with me, and decided that I wasn't good enough. I am a weapon, like River, just not the exact weapon they wanted me to be." Camille said. "I am sure by now you know what I mean, having been around River so long."

"Why ain't you crazy like the other?" Jayne asked.

"I got completely through their experiments. They made it so I could handle the secrets and voices better. I can control myself, whereas she cannot. I have always been told that I have a very strong mind."

"So, I have another wanted fugitive on my ship. Wonderful." Mal sighed.

"Um, not exactly. They let me go. They don't want me. I am a citizen, allowed onto any planet, no problem." She replied.

"That don't sound like Alliance, sir." Zoe replied.

"No, it don't." Mal said, eyeing Camille.

"I know it doesn't. But that is what happened."

"Well, we'll see how it goes. But you had best make sure no alliance comes after my ship." Mal said, and walked away.

A few hours later, Camille went to the infirmary. Simon was cleaning up and taking inventory. "I was wondering about when River would wake again."

"She should wake up within the hour. Would you like to see her?" He asked.

"That would be lovely." Camille replied.

Simon led her to River's bunk. River was on her bed, sleeping. Camille walked in and sat in a chair. Simon watched as she touched River's face. She looked at Simon. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's not a problem. I…she never talked about any friends from the Academy." Simon said. Camille could tell that he was confused. His thoughts told her that he was upset that River never told him about Camille.

"She doesn't like to talk about anything that happened there. Don't be upset with her. She couldn't handle it. I don't know how well she will handle me being here, but I couldn't help it. I love my Mei mei." Camille replied.

"I know. I just wish she would tell me." Simon sighed.

"Give her time." Camille answered, running her fingers through River's hair.

Simon watched as River's eyes opened and looked up at Camille. She smiled slightly, then asked "Not a fragment of imagination?"

"Not imaginary, real. Rest now, Mei mei." Camille said to her. "I'll be here when you wake." When she looked up, Simon was gone.

~oOoOo~

"I don't think I had any other choice. We don't exactly have anywhere to stop." Mal said.

"She's trouble." Zoe replied.

"I ain't said she ain't. But I can't just throw her out the air-lock for nothin'." Mal replied.

"Drop her on Verbena. It's right on the way."

"I will if she makes trouble. If not, she gets the full ride, and we get the full payment." Mal replied. Zoe nodded, leaving him then.

~oOoOo~

Everyone had noticed it, but no one had really commented on it. Having Camille around River calmed the girl. River didn't do much crazy rambling while she was around her friend. Camille even did the younger girl's hair, which wasn't much, but did make River look less crazy.

At the moment, they were sitting in the lounge area outside the infirmary, drawing. There was enough math involved in drawing that they could both do it with ease. Camille was coloring her picture of River when Mal entered, walking past them, into the infirmary, where Simon was running tests on one of River's blood samples.

"We'll be to Verbena soon. Got a possible job. Its underdeveloped enough, you could take your sister for a walk." Camille heard Mal say.

"Do you remember that time I was kidnapped by mountain hicks?" Simon asked.

"Couldn't forget it. Just hope that means you won't let it happen this time." With that, Mal walked away. Camille, without meaning to, heard Mal's thoughts. ~ The girl hasn't been as crazy lately, deserves a walk around. ~

"I know." River said, looking up from her drawing. "He thinks loud." This made Camille smile.

They landed a few minutes later, and Simon came up to River. "Lets go for a walk, Mei mei. Maybe we can find something for you to buy."

"Camille comes too," was all River said as she stood. Camille raised an eyebrow to Simon, asking permission.

"Of course Camille is welcome to join us." Simon said, making River smile.

They set out, and came to a small town. This was obviously a logging town; every building was a log building and there were stacks of logs everywhere, being shipped everywhere.

Simon led the two girls into a small general store. They all looked around, Camille having to keep River from touching too much. Camille decided to buy herself a bag of spearmint hard candy. She was looking around at everything, when she saw it. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The top was short sleeved, and twisted around the collar. It was well fitted to the hips, where the skirt started. The skirt wasn't straight cut, but had long points then short spots, always ending in a long point again. She quickly bought it and stuck it in her bag.

Then it hit her.

She ran to the front of the store where River and Simon were waiting. River was already twitching slightly, her fingers pressing into her temples.

"River, what is it?" Camille heard Simon ask River.

"It's Reavers. We have to get back to the ship. NOW." With that, Camille grabbed Rivers hand and pulled her behind her as she ran back toward Serenity. As they got near, they heard gunshots.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne were blocked from the ship by a group of thirty or more Reavers. They were putting bullets into them, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Camille ran up toward Jayne, who had a long gun in his hand. She ripped the gun from Jayne as she passed, and, holding it by the barred, she ran toward the Reavers.

The first one she came to, she smashed through his head with the gun. She grabbed the dead Reaver's sword and began to kill the others. One by one, they fell.

Mal thought she fought with grace, but that she was crazy. Who just runs into a huge group of Reavers? He watched as she kicked and slashed with a long-sword. She really was a piece of work. When she finally stood in a heap of Reavers, blood dripping off her body, Mal couldn't think anything but how useful she would be. Anything ever went sour on a job, she could handle it; maybe even know it would happen before it did.

They all got on the ship, and Mal went up, seeing as River was not doing well at the moment, and got them the _Diyu_ off that rock. Once they were broke atmo and he had navigation set, he went down to look for the woman who just saved their skins. And his ship.

He found her in the infirmary, slightly cleaner than she was when they got on the ship, but still bloody. She was stitching up a gash in her arm- on her own!

"One of those _zanf houzi buyao lians_ got me." She mumbled. "And Ive done this before, no need to be surprised. I was a nurse before they took me." She said, the needle in between her teeth as she tied off the string.

"And you don't need to be reading minds." He answered. She never even looked at him and knew he was surprised to see her stitchin' herself back up.

"You think loud." She said, smirking around the needle.

"I think loud? Is that even possible?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is when you have two psychics on your ship." She raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Plus, when either River or I get stressed we get closer to a breakdown, like she had earlier. If we can concentrate on one person's thoughts, it really helps. It keeps us grounded. I'm trying to teach River that. She has trouble."

"Well now, that is weird." He replied. She only shrugged. "Well, anyway, I wanted to offer you a spot on my ship, for good. You could come in handy on a job, being able to tell when something will happen before it does. And that fighting of yours could be an advantage."

"I suppose it could be." She responded, washing some of the blood off her arms. "But it does ruin dresses." She sighed, looking at her torn and blood stained dress. It had been very beautiful before.

"You could also stay around River. I am sure you would both like that. She seems a might calmer with you around." He said.

Camille was silent for a few minutes. Then she sighed. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't have any family. River is the only family I have. And Serenity has been more of a home than I've had in awhile. Maybe ever. So yes, Ill take that job offer." She said, giving the captain a small smile, "Thank you."

"Well, you're useful." Is all he said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a job well done. They had gotten the cargo to where it needed to be, and had been paid handsomely. They were sitting around, celebrating at the bar in this crappy little town on the crappy little moon, Kaiyang. Everyone was having fun, laughing and some, like River, dancing.

Mal watched Jayne for a moment, groping the woman he had found for the night. He knew that the man liked his women, and that was all fine and dandy, but he could show a little decency. Maybe not everyone wanted to see just what they were doing. Lovin' was kind of a private thing.

Simon and Kaylee, both with a little too much to drink, were giggling to high heaven. His mechanic and doctor had been together for a while now, and Mal was happy for them. He just hoped that their infatuation with each other never got in the way of their work. He knew that he could never split the two apart, or Kaylee would not be happy. And a unhappy Kaylee meant a unhappy Captain.

Zoe had gone back to Serenity already. Drinking too much always made her think of Wash, and made her extremely sad. She never wanted to be around anyone when she got like that. Mal understood. She was still mourning.

The only ones left were River and Camille. They were both dancing. River, in her baggy dress with her graceful movements looked like a ballerina. She had the largest grin on her face; the one she only got when she was with her friend. She spun around the floor to the music, laughing. A child at heart, making Mal smile.

Camille was a different. She was dressed in her normal dresses; at least normal when they weren't on a job. This dress, unlike River's, fit her very nicely. It was tight in all the right places. It was long and flowing, reaching the ground as her feet moved under the skirt. Mal could tell that she was having all of her fun just watching River.

It had been five months since he had taken passengers and a new crew member; and he didn't regret a single thing. River was about as normal as you could be, even when Camille wasn't around her. She didn't ramble, or go crazy all of a sudden. She was just the girl she should be. She read a lot, especially when Camille was busy doing something else. The newest addition really had been a great help.

Mal watched as River and Camille both walked over to Simon, said something to him, and left the bar, holding hands.

Mal stayed for a little while longer before heading back to Serenity. He went to the galley, looking to find some strawberries that Kaylee had found. When he entered, he found Inara and Camille sitting together at the table, a bowl of blueberries between them. Apparently, Kaylee wasn't the only one to have found some fruit.

"How is Madrassa? I really do miss it." Camille asked Inara as Mal walked past.

"Fine, I suppose. I was very mad when they sent you away, you know. I still am, and they know it." Inara replied.

"Why did they send you away? Weren't as good at whoring as 'Nara, here?" Mal asked, sitting beside Inara.

"Ohh, so quickly you call me a whore." Inara said to Mal. She turned back to Camille. "Would you like to come to my shuttle?"

"Um, actually, I was thinking about going to bed. Can't be seen in too close of quarters with a whore such as yourself." Camille responded, smiling lightly. Inara nodded and quickly left.

"That was very rude, Captain." Camille said, standing to take care of the blueberries.

"It did come out a bit harsh." He replied.

"Oh, just a bit." She replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"It was a genuine question, though. Why did you get kicked out?" He asked. He was trying to make amends, in his own way. Camille came and sat back at the table, two seats down from Mal.

"They said I wasn't good enough. Called me evil." She sighed. "Said I was a little bloodthirsty and gun crazy." She laughed then. "Guess they should see me now."

This made Mal smile. "Guess they should. Maybe they'd see what they were missin' out on."

"They couldn't have me if they wanted me. I am too busy trying to remain sane." She said, sighing.

"You have to try too hard? Stayin' sane, I mean."

"Lately, yes. A memory has surfaced. It isn't mine, and it bothers me terribly. I try to forget it. It doesn't work most of the time." She replied. "And I try not to read minds, only River's if I need to stay together and cant. That helps, concentrating on someone, and she doesn't mind. Just wishes I wouldn't." Camille smiled at the thought of her friend.

"You need to concentrate on someone's mind?" Mal asked.

"Sometimes. It really does help to concentrate on one out of the millions I get planet side. When we are in the Black, I only get the crew, and sometimes even that is too much." She said.

Mal was silent for a moment. "Is River's mind a good concentration point? I mean, she is still crazier that anything."

"Well, it's better than nothing." She commented. "I don't like to pry into anyone's mind."

"If you need to, if it's better than River, anyway, you can concentrate on me. I ain't really got anything to hide that the Alliance or the crew don't already know about." Mal replied. He and Camille had become friends since she had joined his crew. It didn't seem fair that the only thing keeping her grounded was a crazy girl's mind.

"Thank you, Mal. I will only when necessary. If River isn't doing well enough." Camille replied.

"What's the memory?" Mal asked, curious as to what could be so bad as to get someone so confident to need to grasp at sanity.

Camille's eyes widened slightly. She placed her elbows on the table and her fingers on her temples. "I don't know if I can…" She closed her eyes, exhaling heavily.

"That's fine. You don't gotta." He replied.

"Maybe someday. Just not yet. I can't." With that she stood. "I am going to bed. Goodnight, Captain." She smiled warily at him, then walked toward the crew quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

"All four crates. One hundred and fifty pounds." Mal said to their current buyer, Peihuan. She was a short skinny girl, her dark hair falling to her waist. She was tough, though. Mal would rather not make her mad if he could help it. She paid well, too.

"That it is. Well, I always make good on a deal as well executed as this. Here's your money. It's all there, count it if ya want." She tossed a bag to Mal, the coins within jingling through the air.

"Feels like it all. Well, if that's all, we'll be leavin'." He replied.

"I do have something else." Peihuan said. "If ya want another job."

"I think we could hear." Mal replied. They were standing between Serenity and Peihuan's mule. She talked as her men loaded the cargo.

"Well, I want something off of Solace. Some more of this." She gestured to the crates. "Talk to Carter. Know you're familiar with him. He knows where it is."

"We can do that. I will let you know when we are on our way back." Mal replied.

"Sounds like a plan." He watched as Peihuan climbed on to her mule and drove off.

"Hell, I like gettin' jobs that simple and quick." He said, turning to Zoe. Only he didn't find Zoe behind him like usual. She was kneeling over someone else who was writhing on the ground, hands on the sides of her head.

"Jayne, get the doctor." Zoe said calmly. Jayne ran back into Serenity.

"What happened?" Mal asked. He hadn't even realized that Camille had fallen. "How long has she been down here?"

"Just since they drove away, sir. But she had grabbed her head a little before that." Zoe replied.

"Graaaahh!" Camille thrashed to the side, her knees coming to her forehead, hands still grasping the sides of her head. Mal could see that she was grasping her hair, pulling.

"Concentrate. You need to concentrate." Mal said, kneeling next to Camille.

"No! Won't…help. Gahh!" She tucked her head even farther into her knees; something Mal didn't think was possible.

"What's the matter?" Simon rushed out of Serenity and over to them. He kneeled to Camille, Zoe having moved for him.

"Need….Lazaphloram. Lots. Hurts." Was all Camille said. Simon instantly dug around in his bag. He pulled out a syringe and filled it with what Mal thought was the lazaphloram Camille had begged for.

Simon stuck the needle into her upper arm. Camille stayed tense and shaking for a few moments before she straightened. She was on her side, straighter than she was, and sighed. Her eyes closed and she was still.

"I need her in the infirmary. Quickly." Simon rushed back into Serenity, no doubt to get whatever she needed set up. Mal picked up Camille and carried her into Serenity. She was thin, so she wasn't heavy at all. Mal wondered how much she ate because she was so light.

He set her on the table, and Simon hooked her up to the various heart monitors and such. There was suddenly a slow, erratic beeping. Simon went to a drawer and pulled out another syringe. This time, he injected it into her elbow. The beeping became slightly faster and steady. Simon watched the monitor for a moment before cleaning up the mess he had made getting ready.

"She'll be out for a good while." Simon said. "I may have to put her under again when she wakes, seeing as to how bad she was. We'll see."

"What was wrong?" Zoe asked. She stood behind Mal in the doorway.

"It was some affect from what they did to her in the Academy." Simon said. "She told me that she could feel it coming, and told me how to deal with it. She didn't know what would set her like that, so she told me how to help when she did."

"Is she a danger to any of us? Or herself?" Mal asked, getting angry thinking that she knew this would happen, putting his crew in danger.

"No. She said it was just a breakdown. River gets them at times." Simon answered.

Camille's hand shot out then, grabbing Simon's wrist. He jumped back, but Camille still had his arm. She was staring at him, wide eyed.

"How are you awake? I gave you enough lazaphloram to knock you out for days!" Simon just about shouted.

She ignored Simon's question, her eyes searching the infirmary until they came to rest on Mal. "Mal…can't go to Solace. They're spreading. Dangerous." She sighed, her eyes closing again, the medicine taking her under.

"What the _diyu_ does she mean?" Mal asked, looking at Simon. "Are the drugs messin' with her, Doc?"

"They shouldn't be. Lazaphloram has never been reported to mess with the rational thinking process. I could check, let you know when she wakes." Simon said.

"You do that." Mal walked from the room. River was sitting in the lounge area just outside the infirmary. She was staring worriedly at her friend. "Think you can get us flyin, Little One?"

She didn't move. "We don't wanna go there. Bad place." She muttered.

"Just get us flyin'." He replied. She glanced up at him, then stood and walked in the direction of the bridge.

~oOoOo~

Two days later, Mal was in the bridge, going over the coordinates of Solace. He heard a footstep behind him and turned. Simon stood there. Mal raised an eyebrow at him.

"Camille is awake. She wants to talk to you." He said.

"Is she okay?" Mal asked as he finished with the coordinates.

"Seems to be." Simon said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Gotta finish here." Mal replied, turning back to the control panel.

"She wanted me to tell you that it was urgent." With that, Simon left.

A few minutes later, Mal entered the infirmary. River was standing next to Camille, holding her hand. They were talking in soft tones.

"I can tell he does." He heard River tell Camille as he approached.

"River, no." With that, Camille looked up and smiled at Mal. "Hello, Captain."

"She does too." River mumbled under her breath. Camille smacked her lightly on the arm, making River grin.

"Well, it is good to see you awake again." Mal said as River walked past him, out of the infirmary.

"Good to be awake." Camille replied.

"What is it that was so urgent?" Mal asked.

"Oh, right. Well, you're not going to Solace still, are you?" She asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Of course I'm still going! It's a good, simple job." He answered.

"They did something on a nearby planet. I can't tell what, but it's spreading. It won't be good on Solace." Camille said, her face screwed up in pain.

"Hey, now, concentrate on me. Stay grounded." Mal said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, hoping that would help her concentrate.

She slowly calmed. Then she laughed. "You are so worried, Captain."

"Well, I don't like when girls are in pain. It's just unsettling'." He replied.

"It really isn't safe. Something about Greenleaf. It's spreading to the surrounding planets. No one knows where it came from, or how it's spreading, but it is, and it's not good." She said, her eyes looking far off, not seeing anything.

"I gotta have more than that to cancel this good of a job, _beo bei_." He said softly.

"It's, something I got off someone at the Academy. I can tell that much. One day they had some high ups come see the experiments. One was thinking about Greenleaf. An experiment of their own. In his thoughts "hopefully better than their hopes for Miranda."" She said, her eyes coming to rest on Mal. "We can't go." She said.

"I am intrigued as to what it is. Can't be as bad as Miranda." Mal said. "We set course to Greenleaf. That better than Solace?" He asked.

"Only slightly. Whatever it is has settled there. The bad one is what's spreading." She mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Now, why are you pouting?" Mal asked.

"I still don't wanna go. Isn't safe." She said.

"When what in the gorram 'Verse is safe for us, Darlin'?" Mal asked.

"True enough. You won't like the outcome though. That much I'm certain of." She replied through a yawn.

"Looks like you need sleep." He stood. "I am going to change our course to Greenleaf. When you can, you can find me. If you need to. Get some rest, _beo bei_." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left the infirmary.

River sat in her room smiling at the affection her captain showed her best friend when he thought no one was around.


	5. Chapter 5

Camille rested for a few hours after the captain had left her. The meds Simon had given her were wearing off, but were still there enough to make her want to sleep.

"I can't believe you're still in here." Simon said as he walked into the infirmary. "Lazaploram doesn't have that long of a lasting effect after you wake." He began tinkering with some meds, putting them where they belonged.

"I haven't slept at all since I woke." She replied with a yawn.

"Well, why? I can see that you have been tired since you came to." Simon raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see things in my dreams. Bad things. Don't want to see them." She replied, grimacing slightly at the memory of her recent dreams.

"You have to sleep." Simon replied. "You can't function otherwise."

"Maybe it's about time I stop functioning." Camille replied, looking at the doctor but not really seeing him.

"Don't say that! You cant ever say that!" River said, running in and hugging Camille. She had obviously heard everything.

" _Mei mei,_ I know. I wont leave you. I am just scared." Camille grabbed River and pulled the small girl to her.

"It will all work out. Just like always, we will pull through. Like water through rocks." River said. Camille only smiled at her friend. "Now sleep." River kissed Camille's cheek and walked out of the infirmary. Camille sighed and closed her eyes, glad that she had a friend like River.

Mal, not really wanting to sleep, went to the galley. He pulled out a bottle of whisky that he had gotten a few stops back. He didn't even bother with a glass. He took a swig from the bottle and went to sit at the table.

Why did things always have to get so weird on his ship? Couldn't things just go simple for once? He had a nice, easy job lined up, and something had to come along and gum up the works, like always. He continued to think about all of the things that had gummed up the works before.

He remembered the stolen Alliance goods he had on board along with a Fed and two fugitives…

He remembered Niska wanting them to steal medicine from a moon who really needed it; making an enemy out of him when he refused…

He remembered picking up on a distress call, bringing a newly transformed Reaver on board and being boarded by Alliance…

He remembered traipsing into Inara's world, the sword fight and his ensuing injury…

He remembered the doc being kidnapped the same time Shepard Book was shot, making them get help from Alliance, then getting Doc and his Sister back from the Hill Folk…

Then he remembered all of the fiasco with Saffron…

And the town of Canton and their hero; who just so happened to be snoring away on his ship…

And the time the Catylizer blew, and he was shot, almost dying before his crew came back…

Then he remembered the Doc's plan on Ariel and Jayne's selfishness getting in the way…

Then Wash, jealous of Mal's friendship with Zoe, coming with him on a job, only to be captured by Niska and tourtured along with the pain of losing an ear…

Then he remembered YoSafBridge trying to double cross them again, failing miserably…

And when Tracy had shipped himself with stolen innards to Mal's ship, getting them boarded by unwanted men and then having to shoot his old army buddy…

Then he thought of Nandy, the trouble Burgess caused them, the home she made for herself and her girls…

And finally the remembered the bounty hunter, Juble Early, and the time River became Serenity…

"That seems like quite an adventurous life, Captain." A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Mal looked up from his now half empty whisky bottle to find Camille standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"I suppose it was. I bet it all started when we took on Simon and River. Before it seemed to be a lot easier. The smugglin'" He said.

Camille walked over and sat in the chair next to him. She reached out and grabbed the bottle from him, took a swig and set it back on the table, between them.

"Why aren't you in bed, Mal?" She asked. Her green orbs bright, caring.

"Couldn't sleep. What 'bout you?" He asked, taking another drink.

"Well, I have been thinking." She replied.

"'Bout what?" Mal asked.

"Something you said earlier." She took another drink. She looked at him, and his face told her 'well, tell me.' "You called me _beo bei._ "

Mal's eyes widened slightly. He was about to tell her 'well, it was just a pet name, like I got for Kaylee and River,' when she held up a hand.

"Remember Mal, I am a Reader, and whether I want to or not I do see your thoughts and dreams, and the effects of those dreams on certain parts of your anatomy." One corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk at Mal's embarrassment.

It took him a moment to speak, not ever thinking about the fact that he was dreaming about someone who could read his mind. "Well, least ya know I ain't keepin' secrets."

"That is true." She smiled. The smile faded and she continued. "The first time that I saw your dream, I felt so terrible about being in your head at such a time that I didn't even think about the fact that your dream was about me. Then, I realized that the things in your dreams looked quite pleasing, and I slowly began yearning for the same thing."

Mal's eyebrow lifted and he just looked at her. There was no way she was saying what he thought she was. He didn't want to just pounce on her. It had been months since he had been with any woman; even longer than that since he had been with a woman he hadn't paid for. Self-control was key in this situation.

"You look like you just swallowed a grapefruit!" Camille smiled, chuckling slightly. "Is what I said that shocking?"

"It is a bit." He replied.

She didn't say anything, but responded in the best way she could. She showed him. She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss started small, but he pulled her to him, and it quickly became very intense. It tasted of whisky, but also of Mal. There was no other way to explain the taste: Mal.

His hands slid down her sides to rest on her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, grasping and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Mal pulled away. "We should go somewhere else." He said, then brought his lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"How about your bunk?" She sighed, her hands sliding down to his back. He only looked at her, his eyes dark with passion. He stood, steadying her as she slipped off his lap, and led her to his bunk. He let her climb down first, then followed.

He grabbed Camille, pulling her roughly to him, and kissed her again. He felt her hands, at first flat against his chest, grip onto his shirt. Her fingers loosened, then slowly trailed up, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

He pulled away from her mouth, bringing his lips to her jaw, then her neck and down to the skin showing above the low neckline on her dress.

He felt her reach the last of the buttons and her hands skimmed up his chest, bringing his lips back to hers. Her hands went up to his shoulders, and down his arms, pushing the shirt with them as they went.

Mal ran his hands down her sides, feeling the softness of her dress and the muscle beneath that. This girl was a piece of work. Under his fingers, she felt like she was a sculpture of marble, and he loved it. His hands grasped the skirt and quickly pulled the dress off, over her head. She stood there in only her bra and underwear, and she looked all that he would think a trained assassin would. Her entire body was lined with extremely defined muscle.

He grabbed her waist again and continued kissing her. He backed her up until they made it to the bed. He pushed her to the bed and was on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. He then began trailing down; down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach making her tremble. He ran his tongue down the inside of her thigh, past her knees to her ankle and back up the other leg. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she groaned. He came back up, his tongue never leaving her body, and kissed her.

He relieved her of her bra and as he kissed her, his hand cupped her full breast, his thumb brushing over her nipples. She sighed into his mouth.

"Is this pleasing?" He asked as his other hand slipped into her panties, rubbing her in the perfect places. She moaned loudly in response, causing him to chuckle. He kept up this assault, feeling her already tight muscles tense as she neared her climax.

"Come on, _beo bei._ " He encouraged, his lips coming down to tease her nipple.

This was her undoing as she screamed out in ecstasy, her world exploding around her. She came back down to Mal's fingers pulling her underwear down her legs. She then watched as he undid his own pants. After shedding his clothing, he climbed on her and began kissing her again. She ran her hands down his back, feeling all of the scars accumulated over the life he led.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye as he slipped into her. She sighed as he groaned. She quickly rolled them over so she was straddling him, making their contact deeper. His hands came up and rested on her hips as she placed hers on his chest. Then she began to move.

Each movement was breathtaking. She moved in the perfect way, and soon Mal watched her face as another orgasm overtook her, sending her over the edge into oblivion. Seeing this was enough to send him following. They both came floating back down together, and she collapsed down beside him, panting.

They lay there, silent for a while, her hand resting on his chest and his hand resting on her hip. She sighed and leaned up on her arm to look at him. "Not having second thoughts, are you?" She smiled at him.

"Quite the opposite, actually, _beo bei._ Tryin' to fabricate a way to get ya in 'ere more often." He replied.

"Well, you won't have to try too hard." She said, settling back down beside him.

"So no regrets on your part?" He asked.

"Absolutely none, Captain." She smirked. "River knew this was going to happen. She told me so earlier, just after I woke up."

"So that is what you were talking about! I was wondering what she knew someone did." He said.

Camille laughed lightly, and settled herself in even more. She sighed and Mal felt her completely relax beside him, and soon enough her breathing slowed and she was sleeping, Mal following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mal woke to find he was alone. He almost wondered if he had dreamt the previous night when he spotted a note. He climbed out of bed and went to his desk and looked at the note.

 _Didn't know if we'd want everyone knowing I was here. Thought I should leave._

 _~C_

Mal dressed and headed to the kitchen to find some breakfast. He dug around and found a protein bar. He unwrapped it and took it to the trash and heard giggling coming from the lounge area. He walked toward the noise and stepped into the lounge. He saw River sitting on the couch, he legs on each side of Camille, who was sitting on the floor, her long hair being braided by the younger girl. She smiled up at Mal as River continued working on her hair. "Morning Captain."

"Mornin'" He replied. "Now River, I'd understand two braids, but why five?"

River looked up but her fingers never stopped working. "You don't see the whole picture, Captain. You'll understand when I'm finished." She grinned, then went back to her work.

"I see." With that, he left the two girls. When he was halfway through the galley, he heard the giggles start up again, making him smile. At least someone on this boat was happy.

Camille went with River to the bridge later that day. River was landing them on Greenleaf. She felt a sinking feeling as they descended onto this planet. Something was very wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

Camille went from the bridge, just to walk around the ship. She found Zoe in the cargo bay. Zoe looked up at Camille and smiled. "River did a real nice job with your hair."

Camille smiled back and nodded. When River had finished, she wouldn't let Camille look in a mirror. She had went to find a fake flower (most likely acquired from Kaylee) to put in her hair. When she was finally allowed to look in a mirror, she found a braid running down the middle of her head, with two smaller ones just above her ears, running together in the back to an elegant braided bun at the base of her neck. This was a hairstyle to wear to a ball, not for someone on the crew of a smuggling ship.

"Thanks. She wanted me to wear my fanciest dress, but I told her that I had to get ready for the landing on Greenleaf." Camille smiled.

"Well, I think the gun holster and brown coat look classy enough." Zoe laughed.

"Zoe, you got the suits prepped?" Mal asked, walking down from the catwalk.

"Yes, Sir. Four of um." She replied.

As soon as Jayne joined them, they suited up. They went out the air lock and walked into the bright sun that was shining down onto Greenleaf.

Camille looked around. Leaves blew around and the trees were all brown. It was obviously autumn. There was no life anywhere. Nothing blinked or moved but the leaves. There were a few cars, but it looked to be a poor town, with a few stores and a bar. The sand street didn't seem like it had seen a footprint in years.

"Sensor don't read anything bad. Says atmo is intact and air is good." Mal took the mask off and breathed deep, then looked around. "This is strange."

They all got back on Serenity and removed the suits. Everyone came out with them, River walked with Camille, even though she was told not to. She simply stuck her tongue out at Mal and Simon and grabbed Camille's hand. "I'll keep an eye on her." Camille said.

They walked up the main drag of town. There was nothing in the stores. The shelves seen through the windows were all completely empty but for a few rats. Camille kept her mind open to read if anyone was around, but she was only getting the crew. They were all just as bewildered as she.

That's when she heard something. It was someone's thoughts. A single word. _Food._

"Someone's coming. From there." She pointed to the alley between what was once a restaurant and a parts store.

She realized that this person was very primitive. They thought in short bursts. Their sentences were usually just a few words, all coming back to one single thought: _food._

Then, as Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Camille all had their weapons trained on the alley, a man walked out.

Although, the term man was pushing it. This thing was hunched forward and had an abnormal amount of hair covering his arms and chest. He squinted at the crew of Serenity, then shrieked. He ran at Camille, and she shot him.

River jumped and had to be held back from Camille by Simon. Mal went up to the creature and looked at him. "What is this?"

"Cap'n, there is another ship here. There is a weak distress signal coming from just beyond that hill." Kaylee pointed to a hill just beyond the town.

"Let's go."

They walked and came upon a station. Not a ship. "Wait, what is it?" Jayne asked.

"It's…a med station." Simon said. "One's like this are set up for sophisticated emergency action on less sophisticated planets."

It was a large tent-like structure that was held together by steel rods and other heavy support. There were a few spots that the heavy tent material was torn, but all together the station was in relatively good shape.

They walked into the station. Zoe and Mal went first, the others following. Camille followed them with Jayne right in front of her. The tent was empty except for some different medicines and random papers. Simon, Mal and Jayne were looking around at the medicines, all asking what would be good to take and sell; what would turn a profit.

Zoe and Camille looked around at the papers. There were some that listed the problems an Edda Jameson was having: fever, chills, boils, rash, etc. Some were the receipts from the medicines. Camille came across a file tablet. She tapped it and it came to life. On the screen was a doctor's diagnosis.

 _Recorded symptoms of Negator 2A:_

 _Rash_

 _Fever_

 _Blood in stool_

 _Diarrhea_

 _Recorded symptoms of Negator 2B:_

 _Diarrhea_

 _Boils_

 _Rash_

 _Temporary Blindness_

 _Cough_

 _Recorded symptoms of Negin 1A_

 _Nausea_

 _Vomiting_

 _Diarrhea_

 _Rash_

 _Open Sores_

 _Headache/Migraine_

 _Recorded symptoms of Negin 2A:_

 _Vomiting_

 _Coughing Blood_

 _Diarrhea_

 _Severe Migraine/Headache_

 _Blindness(Temporary or Permanent depending on case)_

 _Coma_

 _Death_

 _Once a patient has Negator 2A or 2B or Negin 1A will have Negin 2A virus in bloodstream. No cure discoverable as of yet. Patient sees almost certain death once infected with any of the previously mentioned diseases._

Camille read this, then swiped to flip to a new page.

 _From: Commander Pearlson of Cruiser Titan_

 _To: Dr. Thomas of Emergency Station, Tonoya, Greenleaf_

 _Concerning: Negator and Negin Testing_

 _Please cease all research and experimentation. This is a virus that cannot be contained. I have gotten reports from other towns that the patients in comas are waking. If this happens to you, kill them on sight before they kill you. They will be covered in boils and rash according to the other reports._

 _You cannot leave because the virus is airborne, so do not ask. You are just as infected as the patients you treat. I wish you good luck in your endeavors._

Then Camille swiped again, this time coming to a capture. She pressed play, and the sounds of it starting caught the other's attentions. They were all huddled around by the time the recording began.

The camera was shaky and was pointing at the back of a doctor. This doctor was facing an Alliance soldier.

"Sir, the experiments have gone too far. You can't make a cure. Id eat my gun like the rest if I were you. You don't look like you have much longer before the insanity hits." The soldier told the doctor.

"I have to find this. The Alliance who have always done what they can to help us have messed up. I thought when they sent me here, they already had an antidote. The few who knew that this wasn't a random plague thought that there was a cure already. They lied." With that, the doctor turned to the left and began messing with a microscope and petri dishes. The capture ended.

"They brought this disease. It was them. They didn't learn from Miranda." Kaylee said, wide eyed.

"Does anything you have seen have a date on it?" Mal asked.

"This receipt is from January, 2511." Zoe said, looking at Mal.

"They did this during the war." Mal said.

On a desk far to the side, there was a folder. It was open to a page that read:

 _Day 45_

 _It's been a week since the message came. They aren't coming for us. We'll die here. Most have already left to try to find a way to make it, away from everyone else. They don't know though. The Alliance put it in the water. It's in the food now. And the doctor just discovered a new strain. It's airborne._

 _Commander Pearlson sent us here to treat the ill. She had told me about an additive they put in the water that helps with brain development and intelligence. That is what the disease is being traced back to._

 _The diseases mutate fast. They adapt. They aren't a virus or a bacteria. It's something new. It's like a bio weapon. Its killing fast. This planet used to be bustling, now it's nothing but corpses and despair._

"Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard.  
He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred."

River began to mutter, eyes wide. Simon pulled her to him and she looked around in fear. "Death all around, can't help. Suffering and silence."

She pulled away from Simon and picked up a capture. She played it and everyone stared at it in wonder. "It's spreading." Camille said.


End file.
